The present invention is directed to an improved light weight offshore structure having one or more elongate columns which can be used to hold a support structure, such as an equipment deck for such applications as the drilling and/or production of hydrocarbons, gas flaring, offshore loading, communication links, radar tracking, navigational aids, bridge supports, the mooring of vessels, etc. The column(s) are installed offshore in one or more pieces into a column support base which provides lateral support for the column(s). Vertical support for the column(s) is provided entirely by a column foundation.
Relative light weight structures such as tripods and minimum offshore support structures have been developed over recent years for supporting equipment used in the exploitation of marginal oil fields. Nevertheless, these structures are still heavier and more costly than need be. Because of the nature of their framing they are inefficient, are limited in the amount of equipment they can support, are limited in the water depths in which they can be used, are not suitable for drilling and/or production templates, are heavily dependent upon diver operations, and are not suited for relocation or reuse without extensive modification.